I Want To Be Your Dean Winchester
by DaedraDunmerDragur
Summary: Short and will be smutty as soon as I get other chapters up. Set Season 5, Episode 3. I'm not a fan of plot twists or making my readers hate me, so it's all happy, no depressing things at all! Yay! Destiel.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a LONG time since a wrote a fanfic, so my writing may be a little rusty. Anyways, I never understood why people write Castiel as the innocent one. I mean, I get that he doesn't understand humans that well and stuff, but in reality, he is a fiery angelic beast inside. I mean, that **_**voice**_**, god damn. You can tell he could rip someone apart just by hearing him say 'hello'. So this is my short little story where Cas is the dominant one and Dean is the scared and unsure one. Set Season 5, Episode 3. Love you guys, thanks for reading!**

Dean sighed and looked down at his beloved green jacket as he ran a cheap motel washcloth under the warm water that flowed from the sink. This time around, the jacket had a giant splotch of vampire blood on the left shoulder. Dean had no idea how the jacket could always go back to looking crisp and clean, even after it had been burned, bloodied, and booze-stained. He turned the water off and began to dab at the bloodstain. Vampire blood was _always_ a bitch to get out of your clothes.

There was a sudden movement in the mirror. Dean glanced up and nearly shat his pants.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed at Castiel.

"My apologies," Castiel said.

Dean abandoned the jacket. He made a mental note to force Castiel to use some of his mojo to get the stain out later. Dean turned around, and Castiel was standing so close to him that there was barely a few inches of space between them.

"Cas," Dean said. "We've talked about this. Personal space."

Castiel took a step back. "My apologies," He repeated. Cas wasn't sure, but he could have sworn Dean was staring at him. Must've been a trick of the light, because the next moment, Dean was across the room, standing at the foot of the full size bed. Castiel couldn't help but glance at Dean's ass while he spoke.

"I need your help, Dean."

Dean turned around and Castiel brought his eyes to Dean's as quickly as he could. He hoped Dean hadn't thought about where his eyes had been before, but the hunter said nothing, so Castiel took that to mean he didn't notice.

"What do you want? Have you found God yet? Can I have my friggin' necklace back?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. He didn't like disappointing Dean. He knew the hunter was attached to the amulet, and he had every intention of giving it back, but he just couldn't. Not yet. Dean was important to him, but so was finding his dad.

"No, I have not located my father yet. But I know someone who can." Castiel said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The one who killed me. The archangel, Raphael."

Dean paused. "Wait, you were wasted by a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?"

"I have heard rumors that he is walking the earth. This a rare opportunity," Cas continued.

"For what, revenge?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Information," Cas said, studying Dean's face.

Dean scoffed. "So, what, you think you're think he's just going to spill God's address?"

"Yes," Castiel said. "Because we are going to trap him and interrogate him."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You seem to do an awful lot of asking me to 'interrogate' people."

"It won't involve torture this time, Dean." Castiel said.

Dean looked at the ground. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Castiel moved toward Dean just slightly. He wanted to be as close as he could to the hunter without raising Dean's suspicions.

Dean sighed. "Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"Because you're Michael's vessel," Castiel said. "No angel would dare hurt you."

"So you want me to be your bullet shield?" Dean asked, taking a step back.

Castiel took a step forward. "It's not like that, Dean," he said, searching the hunter's face. "I need your help because you are the only one who will help me."

Dean looked at Cas. He realized that they were standing extremely close to each other, but he couldn't bring himself to take a step back. He realized, he_ didn't want_ to step away. That thought startled Dean, and he then stepped back. This time, Castiel did not advance, which left Dean just a tiny bit disappointed. Dean dismissed this to the idea that there must be something up with Cas's mojo that made him irresistible.

"Please," Castiel said.

Dean licked his lips and looked at Cas. "Alright, fine."

Castiel risked taking a step toward Dean again. Now, the backs of Dean's legs were pressed against the bed, and the tips of Castiel's shoes were a hair's breadth away from Dean's. The only sound in the room was the sound of breathing; Dean's quick and nervous, Castiel's deep and labored. The angel _wanted _Dean, but he could sense that Dean would not react too well if Cas threw him down on the bed and started kissing him. So, instead of doing what he preferred, Cas said, "Where is Sam?"

Dean breathed in. "He's…gone away for a little while."

"Oh," Castiel said. He knew he should be worried about Sam, but all he could think about at that moment was _Dean, Dean, Dean_. There was silence again. Castiel weighed his options. If Dean was creeped out by Castiel's closeness, he would have moved away or started talking about something by now, Castiel thought. Maybe he had a chance. Maybe Dean liked him back. It seemed impossible, but Dean was not acting like his usual self at the moment. He knew enough about humans to know that they didn't act normal when they _liked_ another person. But he also knew enough about humans to know that they didn't act normal when they were in awkward situations, and this could be a reaction to either one of those things. Finally, Castiel just decided to ask.

"Dean, what are you feeling right now?"

Dean just stared at Castiel. "I don't know."

Dean really didn't know. He wasn't sure what was going on inside his head or his heart or his dick or whatever was making him question his sexuality. He wasn't gay. Well, to rephrase that, he'd never _considered_ being gay. He grew up knowing that guys liked boobies and coochies and he'd never given a second thought as to why. He never had a reason to doubt that he liked women. Maybe that was because he'd never come across a guy that he might actually be attracted to. Castiel was sure as hell making him doubt his straightness now.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Castiel asked. Dean looked like the gears inside his head were working overtime.

"No," Dean said quietly, so soft it was barely audible.

Castiel took that response as a good thing. He decided to press on. "Dean, did you know that all angels do not have a sexual preference? It says in the bible that it's a sin for a man to lie with a man and blah blah, whatever, but that's because my father didn't want humans to turn out like the angels."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"When God created us, he made us all attracted to men and women," Castiel began.

"So God's army is made up of a bunch of bisexual bitchy angels?" Dean interrupted.

"Something like that," Castiel replied. "Being attracted to both genders made us angels extremely, um, how would you put it?

"Horny?" Dean offered.

"I guess. Angels went around having sex with whatever angel they could get their hands on. God frowned upon this, and when he created the humans, he decided that they should only be attracted to the opposite gender. It was his way of cutting back on all the sex."

Dean chuckled. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Dean, I am not kidding you. But, his plan became flawed when the first gay human couple came to be. They were called Ted and Bill."

"Never heard of them." Dean said with a smirk.

"That's because they got a taste of God's annoyance, and he wiped them out of the history books. But, other humans learned from them and soon, there were too many gay couples cropping up for God to smite them all." Castiel finished his story and looked at Dean.

"So, is this your way of telling me that you're gay?" Dean asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Um, yes." Cas replied.

"Huh."

"I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable," Castiel said. He began to step away, but Dean grabbed his wrist.

"No, Cas. I'm not uncomfortable. I mean, I was, but I'm not anymore." Dean let go of Castiel, and Cas couldn't help but feel a little sad about the loss of contact, but happy that Dean didn't want him to step away.

"I've known you were gay for a while now, Cas." Dean said.

"How?" Castiel wondered aloud.

"Dude, you don't exactly radiate straightness. I mean, you don't look away when a girl walks by, but you don't look away when a guy does, either. I can just tell. I'm glad you finally told me." Dean said.

"I am glad you are not weirded out. I understand some humans dislike gay people." Castiel said.

"Yeah, well those humans are assholes. Me and Sammy are not assholes." Dean replied with a crooked smile. "I always knew you were gay…I just never thought you'd be gay for me."

Castiel had wanted to say it all night, but now that Dean had said it first made his stomach drop to the ground. "Wh-what? H-how?"

Dean grinned. "I'd always wondered, but I'd never had real evidence until tonight."

"Wh-what evidence?" Castiel stuttered.

"You won't stand more than a foot away from me, I totally saw your eyes flicker up from my ass when I turned around, and not to mention the raging boner you have got going on." Dean said smugly.

Castiel's eyes widened, and he looked down at his crotch. The outline of his dick straining against his dress pants was clearly visible. Castiel blushed so red that Dean was reminded of the deep scarlet blood that gushed from the angel's arm after he cut himself to draw the angel banishing sigil on the wall of Dean's prison. Dean already knew it was there, so Castiel saw no point in attempting to hide his hard-on.

Castiel was flustered. He didn't want Dean to make fun of him. "I seem to have ruined our friendship. I am sorry, Dean. I'll go."

Dean caught Cas's arm again. "Woah, woah, take it easy, pal. Why do you think you've ruined our friendship?"

"Because you've found out that I have feelings for you and you're making fun of me for it." Castiel said with an edge to his voice.

"No, no, no, you idiot. I wasn't—oh, just come here."

Dean grabbed Castiel by his tie and yanked the angel towards him, pressing his mouth to Cas's. The kiss was quick. It lasted longer than a simple peck, but it was by no means a long kiss. After a moment of pressing his lips to Castiel's, Dean pulled away and licked his lips, still holding on to Castiel's tie.

"You taste yummy." Dean said.

Castiel's face was even redder than before. "That…you…that…what?"

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I kissed you, stupid."

"Wh-why?" Castiel was breathless. That kiss was all he'd ever wanted, but his dick was even harder now, and he was more confused than he had been a moment earlier.

"Because I like you, dummy." Dean said, the cheeky grin never leaving his face.

"You do?" Castiel asked, bewildered.

"Of course. I wasn't sure until a few minutes ago, though," Dean said. "You were standing so close to me and all I could think was how I'd never actually thought about if I liked men or not. And I finally decided that I'd never been around a guy I'd actually found attractive and would want to be with until you, so my brain was kind of confused but I decided that I like you. And that kiss definitely proved to me that I _really _like you." Dean seemed a little nervous now.

"Are you unsure?"

Dean let go of Castiel's tie and dropped his hand to his side. "No, not unsure, just nervous. I've never done this before, Cas." Dean looked up at Castiel with a look in his eyes that Cas could swear was innocence.

"Never done what before?" Castiel asked.

"Been with a man." Dean paused. "Actually, I've never admitted my feelings to anyone before. I guess I've never really had _feelings_ for anyone before. Not feelings other than lust. All my life, I've only ever wanted sex, Cas, but now…" Dean looked at his shoes. "This time it feels different. _You_ make me feel different. I want to be with you. Not just, you know, be with you in bed, but actually _be_ with you."

Castiel smiled softly and gazed at Dean. "_Be _with me?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Um, yeah. Like, I want to be your boyfriend." Dean looked back up and met Castiel's eyes. "I don't just want you to be my boyfriend; I want to be _your_ boyfriend."

Castiel smiled wide. He took Dean's left hand gingerly in his. He stroked it with is thumb, and Dean smiled gratefully. Castiel knew he was uncomfortable, and he was glad he could give the hunter comfort.

"I guess I want to belong to someone. Anytime I ever had a girlfriend, back in high school or whatever, I always wanted them to belong to me. I wanted them to be _my_ property, nobody else's. I want you to be mine, too, of course. _My_ boyfriend, Castiel, not anyone else's boyfriend, Castiel. But I also want to belong to you. I want to be _your_ Dean Winchester. I want to be special to you." Dean looked down at the floor again, and let out a deep breath.

Castiel spoke for the first time in a while. "I know that took a lot of courage to say, Dean." Castiel continued to stroke Dean's hand with his thumb. "I want to be your boyfriend too, Dean. I want to be _your_ Castiel, and I want you to be _my_ Dean."

Dean looked up, a silly grin on his face. "Boyfriends?" He asked.

"Boyfriends." Castiel replied.

**Okay, so this was originally going to be a oneshot, but I wanted to publish something so I decided to divide it into chapters. I promise smut soon :D Cheers! If you read to the end, you are awesome! If you read to the end and got my Young Avengers reference, you are officially my best friend! **


End file.
